Yasogami High School
'Yasogami High School '(八十神高等学校, Yasogami Kōtōgakkō) is one of the main settings of Persona 4. It is located within the rural town of Inaba. Profile Yasogami High is split between two buildings; the Classroom Building and the Practice Building. The Classroom Building has three floors, with each floor corresponding to the school year; first years on the first floor, second years on the second, and so on. The Practice Building has two floors, and each floor house rooms for different school clubs and activities. In Persona 4 Arena, a replica of the school was recreated for the P-1 Grand Prix. The school is in chaos due to the tournament taking place and the student council president attempts to control the situation, sometimes asking for help from the Investigation Team. In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, when Inaba is covered in a mysterious red fog, Yasogami High seemingly takes on the shape of Tartarus, the primary dungeon of Persona 3. Members Notable Students *Protagonist: Transfer student *Yosuke Hanamura - Second year. Found on the second floor of the Classroom Building. *Chie Satonaka - Second year. Seen on the Roof of the Classroom Building. *Yukiko Amagi - Second year. Stands in front of the bulletin board at the Classroom Building lobby. *Kanji Tatsumi - First year. Can be found outside the Sewing Room at the Practice Building. *Rise Kujikawa - First year. Stands outside Classroom 1-2. *Naoto Shirogane - First year. Found at the right of the lobby from the entrance. *Saki Konishi - Third year. Works at Junes after school. *Naoki Konishi - First year. Found outside Classroom 1-1. *Hanako Ohtani - Second year. Seen on the second floor of the Classroom Building. *Daisuke Nagase - Second year. Hangs out with Kou outside Classroom 2-1. *Kou Ichijo - Second year. Hangs out with Daisuke outside Classroom 2-1. *Ai Ebihara - Second year. Lounges at the shoe locker area. *Ayane Matsunaga - First year. Found near the stairs of the Classroom Building's second floor. *Yumi Ozawa - Second year. Found near the stairs of the Classroom Building's second floor. Faculty *Kinshiro Morooka aka Morokin/King Moron - Philosophy Teacher, 2-2's Homeroom adviser. *Kimiko Sofue aka Queen Tut - World History Teacher and sister of Gekkoukan High's Mr. Ono. Can be found on the Classroom Building's 2nd Floor stairwell. *Mr. Kondo - P.E. and English Teacher. Also the adviser for the Basketball and Soccer Club. *Mr. Yamada - Geography Teacher. *Mrs. Nakayama - Math Teacher. Usually found on the Classroom Building, 3rd Floor. *Mr. Hosoi - Classical Literature Teacher. *Noriko Kashiwagi - Biology Teacher, Morooka's replacement as 2-2's Homeroom Adviser. Quests Gallery Trivia * The school's logo is reminiscent of the logo of the German car manufacturer Mercedes Benz. Art Director Shigenori Soejima, however, stated that this was unintentional. * The name "Yasogami" ("八十神", yasogami) translates literally to "eighty gods" and is a reference to the number of gods in the Shinto religion. Category:Persona 4 Locations Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Locations Category:Persona 4